forced love
by dontjudgeabookbyitsmovie
Summary: when 24 year old artist Clary Fray is forced to marry her childhood enemy and huge superstar Jace Herondale by her parents, can she learn to love him? will she be able to go a day without hitting him with a pan? and will she learn the real reason behind her forced marriage? ALL HUMAN! * rated T for swearing and sexual themes* R&R, love you all!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovelies! This is my new story, and I hope you guys love it!**

* * *

Clary POV

Coffee, the best thing in the world. That's why when I woke up this Saturday morning to the smell of coffee I had a feeling it was going to be good day.

I couldn't have been more off.

I yawned, blowing a stray curl away from my face. Tearing myself away from my silk sheets, I stumbled to my bathroom to get ready. I absentmindedly brushed my teeth and washed my face, still half asleep. I ran a brush through my mop of orange curls and threw on the first pair of cleans jeans I saw. I chose and old maroon tee and threw it on, still trying to smooth down my hair. Finally, I managed to look decent enough, and I stumbled down the stairs.

Walking into my large kitchen, I breathed in the scent of coffee and sat down at our granite island. My mom, Jocelyn Fray, turned from the coffee maker long enough to smile at me fondly. She had red hair like mine but several shades darker, and a lot more tamed. She also shared my milky complexion and piercing green eyes, although both of those traits added to her beauty while on me I just looked more childlike. Another thing I got from her was my artistic ability. Both of us were painters and she had several paintings hanging in galleries, and I was proud to say so did I.

I was out of college for art and I was trying to find my way, and I had a little bit of success, but not enough to make a career out of just yet. I was still young at 24, so there was no rush.

"Morning Baby, do you want some coffee?" she asked with her melodic voice. She was sweet, but something about her words felt off. "Is that even a question?" a voice called from behind me. I turned to find Luke making his way into the kitchen, hair tousled. He offered me a loopy grin and grabbed a coffee mug of his own, plopping down next to me on a barstool. While both of my parents' actions were normal, they were tense. I wondered what was wrong as I sleepily watched them.

Luke was my step-dad, although as far as I was concerned he was my only real father. He had been a childhood friend of my mothers and they had married when I was ten. I had never known my real dad; he died when I was two. My mom never talked about him, and always changed the subject when I brought him up. All I knew about him was that he had white blonde hair and eyes as black as night. I suppose it was just too painful for my mom to bring up. It didn't matter that much to me; Luke was enough of a dad and could provide for me and my mom with his job as a wealthy lawyer and a bookstore on the side. All together, we were a little family.

"Here you go Clary, now drink up; we have guests coming over in an hour and a half." I stared at her disbelievingly. "Who comes over at this ungodly time of hour?" I demanded.

"Honey, its 9am." Jocelyn laughed, although the nervous undertone was still there. "Whatever, I'm already half asleep, might as well go back to bed." I was about to resume sipping my coffee, but Jocelyn snatched the mug out of my hand. I looked up in disbelief as she moved my coffee away from me and turned back to me, hands on her hips.

"Clarissa Adele Fray," _oh no, the full name "_Go upstairs and make yourself look presentable, and I expect you down here when you're done, understand?" Jocelyn asked sternly.

"But…" I began, but I stopped when I saw the look on Jocelyn's face. She meant business. I plastered a smile onto my face and sat up.

"Casual or Formal?" I questioned, sugar coating my words. Jocelyn smiled, relaxing her stance ever so slightly. "Formal, and fix your hair." She instructed. I sighed and dragged myself up the stairs and into my room, wondering what had my parents so anxious. I hopped in and out of the shower, smelling citrusy after coming out. I wrapped myself in a fluffy towel and stared in distaste at my rapidly frizzing hair. I sighed and set to work on my hair.

After running several creams through my orange locks, I blow-dried and curled it into perfection. The end results were long red curls that reached my waist and framed my face delicately. _Now if it could only be like this all the time._ I ventured into my closet, looking for any nice outfits that weren't too formal. I ended up settling on a black flowy skirt that stopped above my knees and a sheer pink blouse. I felt uncomfortable showing so much of my legs, but I didn't have a choice. I put on some eyeliner and mascara that made my green eyes look mysterious. I surveyed the final product in the mirror; a petite girl with red curls and green eyes, mildly pretty. I guess it'd have to do. I put on some black flats that I barely wore and walked downstairs where Luke and Jocelyn were.

Jocelyn looked simple yet elegant in a blue pencil skirt and a fitted white blouse. Her hair was in an elegant up do, and she looked beautiful. Luke had put on a dress shirt and some slacks. His salt and pepper hair was neatly arranged and his face was freshly shaven. I looked at him and noticed the worry clouding his deep blue eyes. Jocelyn had the same look and she was fidgeting with her skirt.

"Please don't tell me someone died and we're on our way to their funeral." I stated when I reached them. They offered me weak smiles but didn't say anything. Obviously the tension I noticed this morning was still there, and I had a feeling it had something to do with the mysterious guests coming to visit us soon.

We sat down in the parlor of our big white home; because of Luke's job, we were able to afford a big house. I settled onto one of the couches next to Jocelyn while Luke claimed an armchair. On the glass table in the middle of the room sat and arrangement of cookies and snacks and even a small fruitcake with a silver cutting knife. As we sat down, silence fell over us like a blanket. I decided to speak up and satisfy my curious mind.

"Can you at least tell me who these guests are?" I questioned, leaning forward ever so slightly. Jocelyn seemed to be having a silent debate with Luke before she finally answered, "The Herondales and their son, Jace."

I groaned at this piece of news. Great, just great.

The Herondales were close family friends whom we had met through Luke's work. Stephan and Celine, the parents, were nice people with kind hearts; the person I had a problem with was Jace.

We had met when our parents had first befriended and instantly took a disliking towards each other. Even though I had been 4 and he had been 6, we were mortal enemies after the first hour our parents had left us to together for. Even though he was still cute as a little boy, he was cocky, arrogant, big-headed, and flat-out annoying. We hadn't seen each other for years, but I knew how he was, considering he's one of the countries biggest actors. Did I forget to mention that? I was surprised that his ego actually did get him somewhere in life, but I couldn't deny his acting skills. Seriously, that boy could've given Mariah Carey diva lessons. I can't believe I'd have to deal with him again, and I know the feeling of hate is mutual. I groaned again and leaned back in the couch, angry my parents made me dress up for _him._ We stayed in tense silence for a few more minutes when the doorbell rang and Jocelyn tensed up more, if that was even possible. Luke looked at me and then to Jocelyn, giving her the slightest of nods. They both got up and motioned for me to follow there lead. I stood up and smoothed down my skirt, following them into the main hall. Jocelyn took a deep breath and fixed a smile onto her face and opened the door, allowing sunshine to pour into the hallway. I heard sounds of Jocelyn welcoming them, and I zoned them out, inspecting my nails. Luke stepped up and also welcomed them, and I almost laughed out loud when I looked up and saw how uncomfortable he seemed. I let my eyes drift over Stephan and Celine, and they landed on Jace who was leaning against the doorframe.

Age had definitely been kind to him. He looked even better then he did on the movie screen. With a muscled and tanned body, long wavy golden locks, and eyes like liquid gold, he reminded me of a Greek god. Then I heard him speak. "Hey Gingerbread, did you shrink at all?" he questioned, his signature smirk settling into place. I was then reminded of the idiot that was right underneath the angelic surface. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, getting into my bitch mode. "Hey Jace, why don't you come in, or is your ego too big to fit through the door; I could get some butter if you need it to slide through." I suggested, layering my words with venomous honey. Just by looking at Jocelyn and Luke, I could tell there spirits had fallen. Stephan and Celine had similar looks on there faces, and I had a feeling all 4 of them were mentally face-palming. Jace rolled his amber eyes and stepped through, walking into the house like he owned it. _Jerk needs to be knocked down a few pegs,_ I thought bitterly. We all followed him into the parlor and plopped down, me the farthest I could get from Jace.

"Can someone please tell me why we're all here, I have places to be." Jace announced, clearly bored. Celine's blue eyes blazed, obviously trying to mentally knock some sense into her son; it wasn't working.

Jocelyn cleared her throat and sat up, smoothing down her skirt, a nervous habit of hers. "All of us are here for a reason, although this mainly centers on Jace and Clary. I narrowed my green eyes and cast a look towards Jace, who had done the same. "What are you talking about?" He questioned, looking at his mother. She cleared her throat and sat up, taking Jocelyn's place.

Celine really was a striking woman. With blue eyes and blonde hair the color of sunlight, she reminded me of a fairy. She casted her eyes around the room and slowly began to speak in her light voice. "Due to Jace's rising popularity," Jace smirked at that "The paparazzi have begun to closely follow him, especially when it concerns his love life. When talking about his career, he can't risk it by running around and having numerous affairs with random women." She glared at her son at that, to which he smirked confidently. It's true, Jace was a player, or as I liked to call him, a manwhore. Celine looked expectantly towards Jocelyn, who began to pick up where she left off. It's like the two women were playing a game of hot potato, not wanting to have to deliver the news, whatever it was. Jocelyn continued speaking.

"As Celine was saying, it's important for Jace to settle down. So we decided it's time to tell you two an agreement we made a long time ago." She took a deep breath, and I could tell she was about to drop the bomb. "When we decided the time was right, the two of you were to be married."

For a long moment that felt like an eternity, the room was deadly silent. Then I managed to croak out, "Is this a sick joke?" Jocelyn and Luke looked at me quietly, and that was all the answer I needed. "No, I'm not marrying Jace. I declared, hoping desperately that it would the end of the matter. Maybe they would accept my decision and victimize some other poor girl. But in my heart, I knew that they weren't going to change their mind.

"I'm sorry Clary, you two were promised to each other when you were little." Jocelyn tried to reason with me, but I was on a roll. No way in hell was I going down without a fight.

"Promised to each other? What is this, the middle ages?!" I said, barely containing my anger. I was in what my family called scary-calm mode, do basically I was one step away from turning into a raging bitch. "Why me, not some other girl? Because I don't want to be used as some anchor to keep Jace from getting into trouble with the media, I don't want to be used! Get this in your head THE DAY I WILLIGNLY MARRY JACE HERONDALE WILL BE THE DAY HELL FREEZES OVER!"

It was silent for a moment, before I heard Jace say in a shocked whisper "You expect me to marry _that?_" Celine's face was white and Stephan, who hadn't said a word, looked uncomfortable. Good, they deserved it. Stephan stepped up and took a cautious step forward, eyeing me and judging my stability. Good for him, because I was still trying to calm down from my rant. "Clary, just listen to me for a moment." I looked at him for a moment, and then sat down. Everyone seemed to relax slightly now that I wasn't in raging bitch mode anymore. Stephan looked into my eyes with his blue ones, and spoke in a calm and collected tone.

"First of all, we agreed to have you two married before Jace's fame, so it has nothing to do with that; it's just another reason for us to go through with it. You two are near age, good together, and we believe you two bring out the best in each other. Yes, there are other reasons, but these are some of the main ones." His eyes darkened ever so slightly when he mentioned the other reasons, and I knew they were still hiding something. Oh well, I was too tired from my rant to care. "I know this might seem a little unfair, but trust me, this is for the best in ways both of you don't understand right now, but you need to trust all of us." Stephan motioned towards Celine and my parents. He turned away from me and to Jace.

"And Jace, don't complain, because you need Clary, and she needs you." I shot him a look of absolute loathing, which he returned. Stephen chooses to ignore this and carry on lecturing Jace. "Please just bear with us and agree, both of you. So please, will you two marry each other?" He pleaded, looking at both of us. I thought it over for a moment; could I do this? For my parents? Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to be married to him. Maybe we really could bring out the best in each other. I looked at Jace, and a silent agreement passed through us. We looked at our parents and in synchronization said, "Yes."

* * *

**yay, done with my first chapter! hope you guys enjoyed,go read my other story, expect the unexpected please! love you all! R&R! -M**


	2. Chapter 2- KILL ME NOW

**Omg. 9 REVIEWS! FOR 1 CHAPTER?! Words can't describe how much I love you guys! Every review, follow, or favorite lets me know I'm doing something right, so thank you so much for that! I love you guys for believing in me, so I happily present chapter 2! Read on!**

**DISCLAIMER: if I owned TMI, I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer :P **

* * *

The second Jace and I had agreed, everybody seemed to sag with relief. Except for Celine, she looked too sophisticated to ever sag. I was silent, trying to plan a way out of this. After a few moments, I realized there wasn't one. I couldn't do that to my parents, and I couldn't do that to myself. I looked at Jace, and he looked pale. I could tell that he didn't want to marry me, and the feeling was mutual. Then it hit me; I was going to be forced to marry someone that I hated for the rest of my life. I was never going to fall in love.

I almost broke down, but I willed myself to be strong. No way in hell would I ever show weakness in front of Jace. And if I had to go down, I was bringing him with me. I stood up briskly and turned to Stephan, all business.

"What next?" I questioned, not letting any warmth seep into my look; I was famous for my death stare, and now seemed like the perfect time to use it. Stephan winced when he saw my expression, and focused firmly on my shoulder.

"Go get a small suitcase of clothes and things you'll need for about 2 days, then we will have the rest of your things sent to your new home." He instructed. I nodded coldly and started towards the staircase, but I turned back to Stephan at the last moment. "And by the way, it's our new house. No place will ever be a home to me if _he's _living under its roof." I said coldly, giving Jace, who seemed to still be in shock, a final cold stare before I marched up the stairs, my skirt flying behind me. Right before I closed my bedroom door, I heard Celine mutter, "That went well."

* * *

I ran to my bed and buried my face in my sheets and let out a muffled scream. Childish, but my life _was_ falling apart every second that passed. After I let out my screams, I rose and looked into the mirror.

My perfectly curled hair was now jumbled and tangled. Make-up smudged, I looked like a wreck. I slowly got up and walked to the mirror, eyes never leaving the emerald ones in the mirror. _What was he doing to me? _I thought as I stared. He had such a strong effect on me, how was I supposed to survive this marriage? He could be persuasive, rude, funny, sweet, and seductive. I already knew how this was going to work; he would go out and resume his little affairs, and then make me tag along to parties like some trophy wife. And the part I hated the most? I probably wouldn't mind. I hated how much control he would have over me. I would never be my own person, forever some girl he got stuck with. I sank to my knees and buried my face in my hands, wishing I could stay like that forever.

When I finally rose from the floor, I had a new resolve and a new purpose. What was I thinking? No way in Hell will Jace use me_._ I undressed and threw on shredded jeans, a tight plain white tee, and floral vans. I washed and reapplied my makeup and yanked my hair into a messy ponytail. I dug through my closet and grabbed a couple of clothes I knew I'd need and tossed them into a large blue duffel bag. I walked to my bathroom and grabbed a few things and slipped them into the bag. I put my sketchpad and pencils in as well and closed the zipper. I stared wistfully around my room, realizing this would be the last time for a while before I moved away. With my _fiancée. _ I was still trying to wrap my head around the concept of my marriage. I sighed one final time and closed the door to my bedroom.

I hurried down the stairs and into the room where my life had changed. Jocelyn and Luke were talking to Celine and Stephan while Jace, who seemed to finally come out of shock, was standing to the side. He glanced up when I came in and smiled lazily at me. Wow, he seemed to suddenly be okay with this marriage. Our parents stopped talking when I walked in, and Celine stepped forward as if to speak.

"There's a cab waiting for you two outside, he'll take you to your penthouse." I blinked at penthouse, not expecting that; I'd thought that we were just going to a relatively nice house, but never a penthouse, then again, Jace _was_ an actor; he's bound to have money. Jace smirked smugly as if to say _"Yeah, I'm rich." _I rolled my eyes and turned back to Celine, who continued.

It doesn't have any decoration; we thought you two would like to do that yourself. The wedding is in six months sometime in February, Jocelyn and I are planning it. You two will be faithful, especially you Jace, you can't risk it, and now Clary is your fiancée. Every time you two go out in public, you have to be in love, understand?" Celine's voice was firm, and I nodded quickly along with Jace, who added an eye roll. I was glad I could decorate the place; as an artist, I hated it when other people planned. Even though I was dreading it, I hope my mother would make the wedding nice. I deserved that much didn't I?

"This is your ring Clary; make sure you never take it off." Celine stepped forward and handed me a delicate silver ring with an opal set in crystal. My birthstone. I put it on, wishing dearly that such a beautiful ring held meaning. But it was just another lie for the world to believe. I looked at my mom who had tears in her eyes, and I knew I couldn't be mad at her for this. I hugged her tightly, grabbing Luke by the arm and adding him. We hugged for a moment longer, and then I released them.

"I love you Clary, never forget it." My mom whispered holding my hand. "I love you too mom." I embraced her for a moment longer, and then I let her go, turning to Luke. He looked sad, his blue eyes dull. I hugged him tightly and pecked him on the cheek. He smiled and hugged back. "I love you so much Clary, you'll always be my baby girl." He promised, stepping out of the embrace. I wiped my eyes and offered him a teary smile. I took a deep breath and looked at Jace.

Normally when a girl gets engaged, her fiancée is supposed to take on the role of the parents, to love and protect her. I'll never get that again. Sighing a final time, I walked towards Jace and reached for the doorknob.

"One more thing." Stephan piped up, looking slightly guilty. "There are paparazzi outside waiting for exclusive photos of Jace Herondale and his new fiancée."

"Really dad, you had to leak it?" Jace moaned, dragging his palm across his golden face. I just stood there gaping. This was it. After I left this house, I would never be a single woman. The world would know I'm engaged to Jace Herondale.

Kill. Me. Now.

* * *

For a second there was a silence; Stephan looked sheepish, Jace looked annoyed, and I was desperately trying to process the fact that the second I left this house, I would never be able to see another man. I knew how the paparazzi worked; if I ever was to break up with Jace, they would still follow my every move and keep details from my private life. I looked at Jace who was looking back at me. I knew he was thinking exactly what I was thinking. Oh well, I was going to be stuck with him for the rest of my life, might as well start acting now. I looked at Jocelyn one final time. "Mom, if I inherited your acting skills, we'll be just fine." I promised. She offered me a weak smile. Jace took my hand and I forced myself not to slap it away.

"Don't screw this up." Jace warned, gold eyes flashing. I rolled my eyes and turned towards the door. I settled my face into a happy expression and, making sure my engagement ring was showing, opened the door.

Reporters were screaming and lights were flashing; everywhere I looked I was blinded with harsh white light. I didn't have to fake my expression, due to being surprised by the cameras so much, so I just added a big smile. I kept my hand clasped in Jaces. I looked up at him and his smile was identical to mine; big and happy, as if he had had the best day of his life.

It really did suck that his beautiful smile was just another lie.

Jace quickly ushered me into the cab, planting a quick kiss on my cheek. I heard the reporters exclaim with delight, but I was distracted by the fact my cheek was tingling. I dismissed it as a result of the cold September air. I heard Jace climb into the cab, and we quickly sped off, the New York City skyline blurring.

As soon as we left the reporters behind, both of our smiles melted off of our faces. We sat in silence for a while until the cabbie slowed down slightly, and I knew we were getting close. My heart rate sped up slightly; this was the first day of the rest of my life. And I was dreading it.

"You excited for the rest of our lives Red?" Jace questioned mockingly. I turned to glare at him. "I have a name you know." I snapped angrily. Why, why did I have to get married with this asshole?

"I know you do; I just prefer not to use it." Jace explained, as if it was perfect logic. I sighed and turned back to the window. The cabbie had stopped, and I gazed up, amazed at the building.

It was a tall skyscraper that had so many windows that were so clear you could walk into one. I noticed happily that there were no paparazzi outside of the building; the address of our new home must have been kept private.

I looked at Jace who grinned back. "Ready to be in love again? Although, at least you don't have to pretend." He said with a smirk. I'd love to see it get slapped off of him…

"Just get my bag idiot." I instructed. He gave me a mock salute and grabbed my bag and stepped out. A few seconds later, he was outside my door, helping my out. I plastered on the same big smile and so did he. The cabbie sped off and we made out way into the building, hands interlaced.

We walked to the front desk and Jace said a few things to the lady behind the desk. She seemed shocked when she looked up at Jace and began to fix her hair and straighten her skirt, which was 3 inches too short. I looked at the nametag on her pink blouse which read Kaelie. Well Kaelie, that's my fake fiancée your flirting with.

I tightened my grip in Jaces hand and brushed my hair out of my eyes, making sure I showed off my ring. Kaelie noticed and seemed to deflate a little bit. Good for her to take the damn hit. Jace finished talking to her and she typed in a few things, fake nails clicking. After some more conversation with Jace with her annoyingly high pitched voice, we were handed two sets of keys and given direction to our new home.

Jace thanked her and guided me to a black elevator. I had noticed that the lobby was grand, with high roofs and chandeliers. I had a comfortable life, but I was never used to such extravagance. Once the elevator clanged shut, Jace turned to me, humor in his eyes.

"What was that trick you pulled with the ring and the blonde chick?" Jace chuckled, eyeing the ring as it rested on my finger. I pulled an innocent face. "Isn't it my job as your fiancée to make sure everyone knows your mine?" I asked innocently, sugar coating my words. He rolled his eyes and began messing up his hair. I looked at him questioningly as he began to pinch his lips. He ruffled his shirt and turned to me. he pulled some strands out of my ponytail and I smacked his hand away.

"What are you doing Jace?" I questioned, annoyed. He sighed impatiently and started to explain while ruffling my clothing. "We're engaged young adults, what do you _think _we do in elevators?" he said while pinching my lips. I stared up into his gold eyes, slightly mortified. "What are people going to think of us?" I demanded. He smirked, not answering as he took my hand as the elevator rattled to a stop.

We stepped out and I could feel the eyes on us. I couldn't blame them; we probably looked like some young idiots who can't be left alone for thirty seconds. That, and Jace _was_ a national superstar.

We had to go a separate elevator that led to the penthouse. We got in and it carried us up. I turned to Jace, annoyed he made us do that.

"Did you really need to do that so five people could see us looking like idiots?" I said angrily. I expected a smart remark back, but Jace looked dead serious. "This isn't some game Clary. From now on, you're my fiancée it doesn't matter if there are five or five thousand people. You're going to have to learn this; you're my fiancée and you're in love with me."

I shivered at the look in his eyes. He really was serious. This wasn't an act, it couldn't be. Too much was on the line. I was about to respond, but the elevator opened into the biggest penthouse I ever saw.

It was huge. And white. The only thing that wasn't white was the wood portion of the floor, which connected to a white carpet. The ceilings were slightly arched and had crystal chandeliers hanging from them. The living room had a 60 inch plasma and a white L shaped couch. It connected to a large kitchen with stainless steel appliances and an island with white marble and white barstools. There was a hallway that probably led to bathrooms and rooms. I was almost blinded by how white everything was; this place really needed some color.

I thought they said this place wasn't decorated. Jace wondered, walking into the penthouse. Our penthouse. I gaped at him. "It's not decorated Jace." I said slowly. He stared at me as if I was the one with problems. "There's furniture, what else do we need?" Jace asked, looking around the space. Wow, he really needed some taste.

"This place looks like a hospital, haven't you heard of something called color?" I exclaimed, hands on my hips. He smirked, mimicking my pose.

"Don't worry, your hair is as much color as we need." He stated, eyeing my fiery locks. Instead of snapping back, I simply grabbed my duffel bag and walked by him to the hallway.

"Careful Jace," I called as I searched for my room. "Your dick might never leave this penthouse." I threatened calmly. He chuckled as I disappeared into the hallway.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know, I love your reviews! And I just want to let you know that I've been kinda absent from my other story, but that's because I've been doing a science project and since my partner doesn't do any work, I have to do everything **** but I'm done now so more updates! I love you guys! -m**


	3. Chapter 3- decorating

**STAAAAAAAAHP!**

**HAMMER TIME! (starts awkwardly dancing)**

**Haha actually no, I just really want to apologize! I know I haven't updated in forever, but TBH, I had no idea what to write! I really wanted to know where I was going with this story, because I don't want this to be a badly planned story. I just want to let you know this story IS going somewhere! This isn't going to just be a love story! It will be for a few chapters, but then we are going to get into the plot! OKAY, please read the next paragraph for explanations.**

**First, IM CHANGING THE RATING TO M! since I now know where I'm going, this story is soon going to be dark and have some themes that are M rated! I like to believe I'm a good writer, so please trust me to balance this out and no, there's not going to be gore! Also I have some, ahem, "plans" for Clary and Jace ;) A.K.A some citrus ;) there may or may not be full on lemons, but there will be some lemonade! (if you don't know what that means, you don't belong on fan fiction, sorry!) trust me, I think I'll be able to work these elements into this story, but please don't expect this to be light and happy! Also I will include a warning if there is a lemon in the chapter! If you don't feel comfortable, I'll include a small summary of the chapter of anything that is important to the story at the end of the chapter, so anyone who isn't comfortable reading those scenes won't have to suffer! And SECOND, my other story is put on hold! I want to dedicate time to this story, but if I want to I might update the other story, so please don't be holding your breath! Well, this AN is long enough! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer- I sadly don't own TMI, so yes I'm just another nerdy teenager (sobs)**

* * *

After stumbling around the hallway, I finally found my bedroom. Thankfully, Jace and I had gotten separate bedrooms. I walked into the big room, marveling at my surroundings.

There was a white fluffy carpet that was so soft your feet sank into it. In the middle of the room was a queen bed with fluffy sheets. There was a vanity and a large mirror. A walk in closet was in one corner, and the room was connected to a large marble bathroom. There was also a large balcony that overlooked New York. The room was beautiful, but like the living room, it had no color. I really needed to go shopping.

I sighed and set down my duffel bag. I walked to the mirror and studied my reflection. I still looked slightly ruffled from Jace's trick with the elevator. I quickly ran my fingers through my fiery hair and redid my ponytail. I grabbed my face wash from my bag and quickly hurried to the bathroom, washing off my smudged makeup. I redid it and straightened my clothes. I grabbed my wallet and walked into the living room.

Jace was still there, but it was obvious that he had already visited his room. His face was freshly washed and his hair was combed. He had pulled back large ceiling to floor blinds that I had noticed when I first came, and a glass wall was revealed. I stood stunned at the beautiful sight laid out in front of me.

The New York skyline was right outside out window. I felt as if I could see for miles and miles, hidden up here in this penthouse. I wanted to paint it, my fingers itching for a paintbrush. Normally I liked to draw, but a sight like this was one to be painted. Jace seemed to be entranced by the sight too; he was standing near the glass, eyes a thousand miles away. The sun was reflecting in his eyes and set his hair on fire. He looked relaxed and ever so vulnerable. For a second I was able to see past his layers of arrogance and cockiness, and see the young man below. Fame had obviously changed him, and he had so many walls. I knew that he was a good person, but I needed to break through so many walls to find the real Jace, the one I had only met when I was little. But was he worth it?

I was broken out of my reverie by Jace coming out of his trance. He looked at me and I felt the walls come up again. "Running out on me already Red?" he said snarkily, eyeing my wallet and appearance. I rolled my eyes and started to walk to the elevator doors. "I'm just going furniture shopping, this place is too white." I said. Jace rolled his eyes and started out towards the hallway. "I need to go to a meeting, I'll be back tonight." He called. "How about never?" I suggested sweetly. He rolled his eyes and disappeared. I sighed and stepped into the elevator.

* * *

I was walking through the department store, collecting things as I went. I had picked up several colorful items for the penthouse and I was excited to get back. I picked up my final items, some colorful pillows, and I went to checkout.

The cashier, a young blonde girl, started to scan my things. I drummed my fingers on the table as I chatted lightly with her. She noticed my gleaming engagement and squealed with excitement.

"Oh my gosh, what a beautiful ring! Your man must really love you." She winked at me and I was frozen. I wanted desperately to tell her that we hated each other, but I couldn't. It felt like a stab to my heart every time someone said that word. _Love._ Something everyone thought I was in, when in reality it would be nothing more than a fantasy for me. I wanted to cry again, but I forced myself to smile at the girl. She finished scanning my items and I hurriedly paid, wanting to get outside. Once I was I breathed in the fresh air, attempting to clear my head. It didn't work too much, so I just hailed a cab. Right before I got in, I felt a slight chill. Instinctively, I whipped my head around. I saw nothing, just people hurriedly walking by, wrapped in there own worlds. I dismissed the feeling and stepped into the cab, but unlike the shops I left behind, the chill stayed with me.

The ride was short, and in no time I was on the elevator ride up to the penthouse. I made it to the living room and plopped down my bags, arms feeling like jelly. It was only 2:30, so I had plenty of time to get started.

I opened up some of the bags and carefully took out some of the fragile things I got, which included small pots and vases, candles, and some small decorative mirrors. I began arranging them carefully, attempting to brighten up the sterile house.

* * *

It was 5pm and I was exhausted. I plopped down onto the couch and admired my handiwork.

I had arranged many different colored candles all around the huge living room which would look amazing when lighted. I had also gotten decorative vases of fake white tulips that went nicely with everything. Several off white pillows had been thrown around the couch along with some furry throws. I also had a stack of different sized canvas so I could paint some things to put on the wall. After some thought, I had gotten photo frames, so if I ever did warm up to Jace we could put photos in. they were currently sitting in a corner next to the canvas.

I had also found some wall decals in baby blue shades, such as birds and flowers, and even a couple of quotes. I had added them to the walls in places like above the TV or next to a mirror. Despite what I told Stephan, the place had a homier feel, slightly easing the homesickness inside me. despite all the decorations, there were still a small amount of bags that were unopened. They were for the wall that was opposite the elevator, which stood completely blank. I eyed my biggest project that sat at the foot of the wall, internally debating on whether to start it or not. Deciding it was too big, I got up and walked to the marble kitchen, dinner on my mind.

Luckily for us the penthouse had been stocked with food when we came, so I didn't have to do any grocery shopping. I peered into the pantry, trying to decide on what to make. My eyes settled on a box of pasta, so I grabbed it and began to prepare the meal.

* * *

Soon after, the tantalizing smell of herbs and Italian food was drifting through the penthouse. Thankfully Jocelyn had taught me how to cook at the age of fifteen, and Italian food just happened to be my strong suit. My mouth was slightly watering as I stirred the tomato sauce, adding herbs as I went. The pasta was sitting in a large pot on the stove as I prepared the sauce. I poured the sauce into the pot and slowly stirred, feeling my hunger grow.

After pulling out the chicken from the oven, I heard the elevator open. _Jace must be here._ I decided to ignore him and I searched the cabinets for some plates. I stared up, feeling annoyed as Hell. Some idiot decided to put the plates on the top shelf. I sighed, cursing my shortness, and reached for the plates. Sadly, even on my tiptoes, my fingertips barely brushed the edge. I was so focused on my task I didn't notice Jace come up behind me, until a golden arm reached up and plucked two plates from the shelf and put them down on the counter. I turned around, ready for a remark about my shortness, but I definitely was not ready for what I got.

Jace was standing so close to me I became aware of his body heat. I had to crane my neck to look up at him, and he had on his signature smirk, but it was more heated. More seductive. I never really believed in a 'panty dropping grin', but I do now. He rested his arms on the counter on either side of me, and I knew right then he was up to no good.

"Thanks." I said carefully, desperately trying to keep my voice steady, even though my heart was racing. he was trying to get an reaction out of me, and I was desperately trying not to let him.

"Your welcome." He looked down at me, a fire burning deep in his golden eyes. I tried desperately to not get lost in them. "What are you doing?" I suddenly blurted, and instantly mentally face palmed myself for my stupidity. He smirked a little more and leaned closer, so or bodies were barely touching.

"Well," he started, "I was thinking. We're going to be married soon. And we _are _going to have to stay faithful, so we should at least make the most of this." He tilted his face down so are lips were close. He was looking at me with those intense eyes, persuading me. I smirked and leaned up, so close our lips were barely touching and whispered, "Nice try, Herondale." I pushed his chest away with my fingers, and he moved back enough to let me slip past him.

"I'm not your average slut, now sit your ass down, dinners ready." I called behind me as I headed towards the stove. He sighed but chuckled and headed to the glass dinner table.

* * *

I walked towards the table, a plate in each of my hands. Jace was lounging on one of the seats, but he sat up when I approached, eyes trained on the steaming plates. "That looks delicious." He announced as I sat down and slid him a plate. "That's because it is, now eat." I ordered, digging into my food. Jace mock saluted me and followed my lead.

Dinner was mostly quiet, with Jace letting out an occasional sound that didn't sound like it belonged at the dinner table. Apparently my food was as good as sex. As I cleared the plates, Jace brought up the changes to the penthouse.

"Did you decorate the place? It looks much better." He asked, leaning against the counter as I washed the plates. "Yes, this place needed to look actually lived in." I informed him. "What are all the canvases for?" he also asked, looking curious. "I was thinking I could paint some pretty things and hang them up." I admitted, walking out of the kitchen while Jace followed me. "Like me?" he suggested, waggling his eyebrows.

"You wish, Herondale." I said, starting to turn off the lights and draw the blinds on the large glass wall. "Now get some sleep, we're doing something big tomorrow." I informed, starting to make my way to the bedroom. "What are we doing?" Jace called, confusion evident on his face. I turned around and offered him a small grin. "Painting."

**Wellllll? Whaddya think? Next chapter may or may not have some fluff ;) REVIEW PLEASE! Love you all, stay magical! -M**


	4. Chapter 4- something so wrong

**IM BACK BITCHES!**

**Ya'll miss me?**

**Anyways, this is the next chapter! no lemons, just cute fluff! I know it seems like I'm rushing things, but trust me, it's necessary for this story to continue! And plus, all you clace supporters won't exactly be complaining ;) get ready;) I shall take you on a very shmexy rollercoaster with this chapter. Well, not really, but imma give you a little taste of what's going to come later ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: sadly, since 20 bucks and a slinky isn't enough to buy TMI, it still belongs to Cassie Clare!**

* * *

I woke to sunlight streaming through the sheer drapes. I blinked my eyes opened at looked around blearily, momentarily confused. Then I remembered that the big white room with small accents of color was now my room, and I found myself missing my orange walls. I rolled over again, not ready to leave my bed. While this room was nothing compared to my old one, the sheets made me feel like I was resting on clouds.

I allowed myself to stay like that for a few more moments, and then I forced myself to get up and face reality. I wished dearly to escape into my dreams, a world filled with peace and serenity, not arranged marriages and obnoxious blondes.

I sighed groggily and swung my short legs over the side of the white bed and landed on the carpet. The room didn't look as sterile as when I first came, thanks to a few colorful items I had arranged around the room.

Dragging my feet into the bathroom, I sleepily brushed my teeth and splashed cold water onto my face, attempting to wake myself up. It worked slightly, but what I really needed was coffee. I walked to my duffel bag which was still lying at the foot of my bed and began to rummage around for clothes. I found a pair of sweatpants and a faded band tee. Tying my curly hair that I didn't bother combing into a knot on the top of my head, I headed down the hall into the kitchen.

One in the kitchen I made a beeline for the coffee machine,, but Jace had beaten me to it. He stood there bleary eyed as well, in sweatpants and a navy tee. His eyes found me and raked me up and down. For some reason, I felt self-conscious and I felt my cheeks heat slightly. To distract from my blush, I headed towards the machine and poured myself a cup of freshly made coffee into a mug. I took a sip and felt myself relax and waken as the caffeine started to pulse through my veins, waking me up fully.

Jace had also poured himself a cup of coffee and was leaning against the granite island, gulping down his steaming coffee. Once finished, he looked at me and asked, "Hey Gingerbread, what's for breakfast?" I glared at him. How did he manage to be an ass so early in the morning?

"Why don't you make something for yourself?" I asked, irritated. He looked at me, slightly amused and exasperated. "I'm fully capable of making breakfast myself, but I happen to remember you're extremely picky and like all your food a certain way." I stared in shock for a minute. First, why was he being kind? And how did he remember my eating habits?

"Well you have a good memory." I said, slightly cautious for some reason. But I was four, I'm not so picky anymore." I eyed him carefully, but he didn't seem to be trying anything. He shrugged and set down his mug and headed towards the fridge.

"Is an omelet okay?" he called, bringing out some eggs. "um, sure." I said, still careful. He dug out some other ingredients and went to the stove. I sat down at the glass table and slowly sipped at my coffee, watching Jace as he cooked. He had been acting sweet, and the Jace I knew would never cook for me. Either he was on drugs, or something had happened in those few hours we hadn't spent together.

I hadn't realized I'd been staring at Jace until he spoke up. "I know I'm cute Red, but your staring is making me slightly uncomfortable." I jumped slightly and stared into my coffee mug, blushing furiously. Out of my peripheral I saw Jace shaking with silent laughter. Dammit.

Finally, Jace walked over with plates balanced on both of his hands. He sat down and slid a plate to me. I hesitantly raised a forkful, not sure of Jace's cooking skills.

"Just eat it Clary, I didn't poison it." Jace said in exasperation. I swallowed my forkful and was pleasantly surprised at the burst of flavor in my mouth that followed. I chewed quickly and looked at Jace in shock, who had a big grin plastered on his face.

"This is actually good." I informed him after swallowing and going for my next bite. he smiled and made a 'tsk' sound.

"Always the tone of surprise." He teased, digging into his own food.

* * *

After we had ate, I had explained to Jace what I had meant by painting. We were currently facing the giant blank wall, although now it was one-third sky blue. The entire living room had been covered in plastic to avoid any stains, and Jace and I were attacking the wall with blue soaked rollers.

"Why do I get the short roller, my arms are aching." Jace complained for what seemed to be the millionth time. I sighed and answered him while I continued to roll on paint with my longer roller."

"Because Jace, you're taller than me, so you can reach up higher. I need the long one to reach up high." I explained to him like he was five. He pouted and continued painting, but didn't stop arguing.

"Why can't you stand on something?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Why don't you want to?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Why don't you just paint the wall yourself?"

"Because it'll take too long to do by myself, and I'll get more paint on me."

"Why is the paint so blue?"

"Because I like blue and it's pretty."

"Why are most social media sites blue?"

"Because it's the color of the sky people on the internet never go outside to see."

"That makes a disturbing amount of sense."

"Because it does make sense."

"Since when did you get so smart?" I could tell he was being sarcastic.

"It took years and years of practice, patience my young grasshopper." I said in a horrible accent. He grinned and wordlessly continued painting. Things had become more relaxed between us, and we weren't constantly looking for the opportunity to insult each other. I smiled to myself as I dipped the roller sponge in more blue paint and swung the pole. I wasn't expecting Jace to be right in the path of the roller.

A loud smack resonated through the penthouse and the sponge collided with Jaces' white shirt. In shock, I let the roller slip from between my fingers, fully showing the large blue mark the sponge had left. There was a moment of dead silence as Jace stared at the large stain, then slowly, he looked up me with a stare that shot fear through my chest and pierced my soul, rooting me to the spot.

"Your going to regret that." He said in a calm vice. Scary calm. He crouched slightly; muscles tensed, and added, almost as an afterthought, the one sentence that could make me unfreeze.

"By the way, I remember how ticklish you are."

He lunged at me and I barely moved in time, sprinting towards the island in the middle of the kitchen. Jace was after me in a second and we both ended up on either sides of the island.

Jace grinned like the Cheshire cat as he crouched slightly, ready to mirror and movements I made. "Really, your going to try this one Clary?" he taunted, swaying his hips side to side, putting me on edge. I stayed perfectly still, trying not to let any of my plans of escape show.

"Come on Clary, I'm not going to hurt you." He taunted, his gold eyes flashing. Liar.

"I'll come out if you promise not to try anything." I stalled slightly, trying to distract him.

"No can do"- before he could even finish his sentence I shot out from behind the island and sprinted towards the plastic covered living room. I expected to hear sounds of Jace pursuing me, but all I heard was the crinkle of plastic beneath my own feet. I stopped dead and spun in a full circle, looking for him, seeing no signs. I should have been relieved, but I knew what Jace was playing. He was somewhere hiding, and that scared the living crap out of me.

All I saw was a flash of gold, then next thing I know I was tumbling onto the plastic couch, a small scream escaping my lips. Jace was sitting atop of me, grinning so evilly Satan couldn't even top it. I opened my mouth to tell him off, but his fingers were already at my sides.

Another scream of laughter erupted from my mouth as his long, skilled fingers ran mercilessly up and down my sides, pulling laugh after laugh from me. I was squirming, trying to get away but his grip was like iron on me.

"Jace, please, stop, can't, take, it, anymore!" I choked out between laughter. He grinned and continued but spoke up. "First apologize for staining my shirt!" he said, continuing his torture.

"I'm, so, sorry, for, staining, your, shirt, now, let, me, GO!" I giggled the whole sentence out, so I probably didn't sound too intimidating. He finally stopped but didn't let me go. He fell on top of me, shaking with his own laughter.

"I'm glad you find torturing me so amusing." I gasped, recovering from my insane laughing fit. When I finally managed to catch my breath I looked up and realized how close we were.

Jace was literally two inches away from me, his golden eyes were staring straight into my emerald ones. For a moment, everything was silent, then his lips were on mine.

An unknown sensation ran through me as our lips collided. There were no fireworks, it felt more like fire was coursing through my veins, replacing the blood the sensation didn't last through, because we both pulled away a fraction of an inch, and I stared up at him in shock only to find the look was reciprocated on his own face, but I saw something under that; desire, which I knew was the unknown feeling I had felt, which is why I kissed him again.

This time, things were heated slightly as he put pressure on my lips and they opened beneath his. His hands slowly ran up and down my exposed sides and mine curled into his hair. I tugged the soft golden curls slightly and he moaned in response, which only spurred me on. His own hands found my head and he clutched me closer to him. I could feel his heartbeat, fast like mine, and he started to move against me.

Things grew heavier and hotter, both of us moving against each other and his lips locked on mine. He smelled unique, like metal and soap and Jace. It was a weird combination, but an amazing one.

Soon I had to come up for air, but he didn't stop and moved to my neck, kissing and sucking the soft tender skin that was bound to have marks on it. I moaned slightly, which caused him to suck harder. But with the new air rushing into my lungs, my euphoria died down enough to allow me to think straight. and I realized what was happening; I was kissing Jace. I knew a thousand girls would die to be in my position, but all I felt was a cold feeling settling in my stomach, dousing the fire through me. Jace must have noticed something because he stopped and looked up at me. His golden eyes were dark with desire and he was looking and me with a hunger in his eyes. I wanted nothing more than to draw his lips back to mine, but I had to keep my priorities straight.

"What's wrong Clary?' he asked me, confusion clouding his eyes. I closed my eyes briefly and sighed mentally, cursing myself for what I was about to say. "This is." He immediately straightened and sat up, pulling him with me. he looked at me with confusion and a little bit of exasperation.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned. I knew the answer, the one that had been bugging me as to why I couldn't get close to Jace yet.

"We barely know each other." I said, finally letting the words come out of my lips. He stared at me, utterly dumbfounded. "Clary," he said slowly, as if he was speaking to a child. "We've known each other since we were toddlers, how do we not know each other?"

"Not like that, I mean I don't _know_ you. As in, we know nothing about each other. It doesn't feel right for me to make out with someone who is a practical stranger." I spoke my words very carefully, trying to get him to see the meaning behind them. Apparently he did, because the confused look left his face. He smiled slightly, and now I really wanted to kiss him again.

"Okay then, go and get changed, I'm going to give you the full Jace Herondale tour." He grinned and got up, smoothing down his clothes. I was at a loss for words, I hadn't expected Jace to try, I just thought he'd be ticked and forget anything every happened. Trying to find something to say, I blurted out. "The wall's only half painted." He looked at the wall but didn't seem to mind that much. "We'll hire someone to finish it up, now go get ready. He started to walk out of the room, but he stopped and leaned in, his breath tickling my ear.

"And by the way, it didn't feel wrong at all for me."

* * *

**I gtg so quick note! Sorry this took forever, I went on vacation and I had a huge essay due! I know I don't update a lot, but I'll try to have more regular updates! LOVE YOU ALL READ AND REVIEW AND MAY YOU HAVE A SEXY DREAM OF JACE HERONDALE TONIGHT! -M**


	5. Chapter 5- quality time

**Full authors note at bottom, please read and enjoy **

**Disclaimer: last time I checked I don't have red hair, so I'm not Cassie Clare, so I don't own TMI**

* * *

I stared at Jace as he left the plastic covered room, slightly shocked. One, because I let Jace Herondale, someone I've hated for 20 years straight kiss me, and second he said it felt right. Either I was in a dream or both of us we're on crack. Must be the paint fumes.

I shook my head slightly, attempting straightening my rumpled hair and clothes. I quickly made my way down the hall into my bedroom. I quickly undressed and stepped into the shower, letting the cold water clear my thoughts. I was going to need a clear mind if I was going to handle an evening with Jace. And if I wanted to keep him from getting into his goal: my pants. But the memory of way he touched me kept creeping into my thoughts, clouding my mind with the memory of scent, his harsh breath against my neck, his surprisingly soft lips against my own, the euphoria of having his skin on mine…

I stopped that train of thought before I made any drastic decisions. Right now I need to focus on the evening ahead. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a fluffy and walked to my duffel bag. My items from the house hadn't arrived yet so my clothing selection was very limited. I finally decided to keep it simple with leggings and a t-shirt. I went to the bathroom where I proceeded to blow dry my hair and run several hundred creams through it, the only way to make it look presentable without taking an hour. Pulling on a sweatshirt that sported a picture of Simon from Big Bang Theory and the words "You're in my spot", I threw on shoes and headed out the door.

Jace was waiting in the living room, busily tapping away on his phone. He looked like his usual amazing self, even though he was just wearing skinny black jeans and a black button up. How is it he still managed to look edible?

He glanced up when I walked in and he noticed my sweatshirt and smiled crookedly and I did my best to ignore the pang in my chest.

"You watch Big Bang Theory?" he inquired, looking slightly amused. "I watch that show religiously." I stated, smiling slightly back at him. "I love that show, Leonard is my personal favorite." He replied and looked back down at his phone when it buzzed again. I had to stare slightly. He watches Big Bang Theory? Point for team Jace.

"Where are we going?" I questioned him, trying to ignore the way my brain was going.

He looked up again and slipped his phone into his pocket. "I'm taking you shopping, I doubt you have many more clothes in that duffel bag and who knows when your parents will get around to sending the rest of your stuff." He said and smirked slightly.

"I'm fine, I can pay for myself." I said automatically, my inner feminist kicking in. he gave me an incredulous look, and I knew even suggesting that bruised his ego.

"Now Clary, what type of fiancé would I be if I let my fiancée pay for herself?" he placed a hand over his heart dramatically. I rolled my eyes and started towards the elevator. "the whole world doesn't know we're engaged yet, save the drama for later." I called, but stopped dead when Jace spoke.

"Little too late Clary." I whipped my head around and Jace was standing in the living room, holding up the TV remote. He switched it on and a teen gossip show started playing. A brunette lady with earrings bigger than her face was speaking excitedly.

_Jace Herondale is known as the most eligible Hollywood Bachelor, but that might be changing!_

_Earlier today Jace was spotted getting into a cab with famous painter Jocelyn Fray's daughter Clary Fray, they we're holding hands and clearly seen on her ring finger was what looked like an engagement ring! Is it true, has the Hollywood Heartthrob Jace Herondale finally found the girl of his dreams? Here's a picture of those two leaving Clary Fray's New York home._

A picture of Jace and I filled the screen. Jace was shown, holding my hand and a beautiful smile planted on his face. I looked flustered, clutching onto his hand for dear life as I tried my best to make my ring shown. I looked down at the ring now, trying to process the fact that my life was now permanently changed.

I heard the TV switch off and Jace slowly approached me. he put two fingers under my chin and lift my head up, concern written clearly on his face. "Hey, are you ok?" he asked softly, making my heart melt. I let a small smile grace my lips and replied teasingly. "Yeah I'm fine, I'm just thinking of all the angry twelve year olds who are probably making little Clary voodoo dolls to stick pins in right now." I said lightly, watching as the concern ebbed away from Jace's beautiful face.

"Yeah, don't be surprised if an angry squad of teenage girls with my face on their shirts try to jump you." He teased back drawing his fingers away from my face and clasping my hand. "C'mon, I can see the headline already: Jace and Clary go shopping, things are getting serious!" he laughed along with me and drew me to the elevator.

* * *

Luckily, no paparazzi mobbed us yet. Then again, we just entered the mall five minutes ago.

Don't get me wrong, just on the way to the car from the building two girls stopped Jace and asked for a photo (they also gave me filthy looks in the process).

But besides that the trip to the mall was uneventful.

We finally reached the mall and Jace looked at me expectantly. "What?" I asked him. "Where do you want to go?" he questioned me. I looked around and spotted a store with cute looking shirts in them, and I dragged Jace in with me.

2 hours later, I was shocked to realize how much fun I was having.

Jace was also doing shopping, so I didn't feel bad about making him wait outside dressing rooms because he did the same thing to me. Jace's reaction when I went inside Victoria Secrets for some yoga pants was purely hilarious, and he was perfectly content waiting outside with four other guys who probably had girlfriends inside the store also. When I exited Jace informed me that if I ever do that to him he'll never take me shopping again. Truth was I had never been inside Victoria Secrets before; I just did it to make him uncomfortable, considering the store was way too girly for me. but in return, Jace went inside some type of leather store that oozed testosterone. I ended up waiting outside also, purely because the scent of leather was overwhelming and I was the only girl in the store.

As I was waiting outside the store I noticed several stared and pointing. Some of these people had obviously seen the gossip show about me and Jace, and they thought I was Jace's fiancée. Several people stared or asked for autographs when I was walking with Jace, but I was alone now, and they still were staring. God, I felt so awkward and I felt the irrational need to look in a mirror and straighten up, no wonder stars we're so confident, they'd have to be to be put on display before the public eye.

Thankfully Jace exited the store and I felt better, knowing that Jace drew attention away from me.

"So where to now?" he asked smiling. To be honest, I was tired from the million bags on both of our arms. Jace had insisted on carrying my bags in the beginning, but they just piled up until two people were needed to carry it all. So right now my arms felt like jelly and I was hungry.

"The food court." I announced and marched towards the neon signs and smell of food. Ended up in front of a Chinese place that had a particularly good smell wafting from it's kitchen. I didn't care for Chinese, but apparently Jace lived on mu shu pork.

He quickly ordered and I headed towards Sbarro as he waited for his food. I ordered a huge slice of pizza and a coke, and when I went to scan my card another hand was there first, sliding there card into the scanner. I looked up to see Jace there, balancing bags and a Styrofoam box with a Coke balanced precariously on top. I smiled slightly; Jace had been doing that all day; every time I went to pay his card would be there first. I didn't exactly enjoy being spoiled, but it was a cute gesture.

"Allow me." he said with a smile. "That wasn't necessary, now let's go find a table before our arms fall off and we have to grow new ones like starfish." I replied. He stared for a minute before shaking his head and muttering under his breath, "Strange child."

* * *

"So," I said as we slid into a small table and set our bags down. "If I recall correctly, you said this was a Jace Herondale tour." Jace opened his container and dug in with his fork. After a moment, I dug in also, taking a huge bite of my pizza. We both ate in silence for a few moments, before Jace spoke up.

"You said you want to get to know me, so go ahead. Ask me anything." He said, smiling slightly. He looked so young, just like a normal teenager at the mall, even though he's a 26 year old actor. Damn, looks can be deceiving. I took another bite of pizza and chewed thoughtfully, wondering what to ask him. Finally after a moment I decided to start simple.

"What's your favorite color?" amusement flashed in Jace's lovely golden eyes, but he answered, "Black, what about yours?" I smiled slightly. "Blue." He laughed. "I'm not surprised."

It continued like that for a while, just casual questions back and forth. I learned Jace was in kickboxing, loved mangos, and despised ducks. I laughed for a good ten minutes at the last one, which ticked Jace off a bit. After we finished our meal we gathered up our bags and started towards the parking lot.

I felt strangely happy as we pushed our way through the crowds and occasional screaming fan to the doors. I guess it was the fact Jace wasn't an asshole, and it seemed like he enjoyed spending time with me.

We finally reached Jace's car which had been waiting at the apartment building when we arrived, a sleek black one that looked fast. Jace also had a motorcycle which he preferred, but he predicted that we would have bags to take home. While Jace was busy stuffing the bags in the trunk, I felt the same chill from yesterday enter my body. I whipped my head around and scanned the parking lot, but nothing looked odd or out of place.

"Clary, are you okay?" I turned around to find Jace looking at me with an odd expression on his face. I shook my head and smiled, trying to let the feeling go. "Yeah I'm fine, I just felt like someone was watching us, then I remembered your famous." I laughed slightly, hoping to clear the air. He smiled back, but I could tell he wasn't totally convinced. "You get used to it, but it can get a little creepy sometimes." Jace responded lightly. "Now hurry up and get in before a crazy fan girl comes and hurts you." He teased. I rolled my eyes. "Next thing you know I'll need a body guard." I teased back before getting inside.

The car ride back was mostly silent, but it wasn't awkward. It was a comfortable silence, and I was enjoying the peace, until Jace's phone rang.

He sighed and pulled it out of his pocket. He grimaced when he saw the caller i.d. and he put it on speakerphone and answered.

"JONATHAN CHISTOPHER HERONDALE YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANANTION TO THE FACT THAT I JUST SAW A TV SHOW TALKING ABOUT YOU AND YOUR FUCKING ENGAGEMENT!"an angry feminine voice blasted from Jace's phone, and I winced slightly. Jace sighed and rolled his eyes before responding. "Hello Isabelle, I'm doing fine! How about you?" Jace's voice was dripping sarcasm.

"Cut the fucking crap Jace and answer me!" Isabelle seemed to have calmed down a bit, but not by much. Jace sighed again and proceeded to answer her.

"Since you asked so nicely. Yes I'm engaged; our two families sprung this on us yesterday, so you're not the only surprised one. And the girl I'm engaged to is sitting in the car with me."

Isabelle was silent for a moment, and then she spoke in a serious voice. "Whoever you are, I'm so sorry for you."

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

I could hear Isabelle chuckling too, and Jace was rolling his eyes and looking slightly pissed. "Is that it Isabelle?" he asked abruptly, but there was amusement in his gold eyes. Isabelle stopped laughing and answered. "Actually no, Alec and I wanted you to and your fiancée to come over so we could meet the poor girl, and just relax for a bit before Alec leaves for Paris with Magnus."

Jace looked at me, and I realized the decision was up to me. I nodded with a shrug, curious to meet these people.

"Sure, we'll be there in a bit." Jace told Isabelle. He made a quick u-turn and went I assumed in the direction of Isabelle's place.

"Ok see you soon, and try not to drive your fiancée crazy with your Jace-ness." Isabelle answered, and I laughed internally at how childish they were.

"You wound me Izzy, right in the heart." Jace said with a tragic tone, and then hung up before she could reply. He slipped his phone into his pocket and turned his head towards me.

"Isabelle and Alec are childhood friends." He explained. "Magnus is Alec's boyfriend, and Magnus is a fashion designer. I'm guessing he's going to Paris for a fashion thing and invited Alec." I nodded in understanding, glad to form an idea of the people I was about to meet. I was silent and so was Jace for a while until he spoke up.

"I have no idea what Isabelle meant by Jace-ness." He claimed, and I couldn't but laugh and marvel at the fact I felt happy.

* * *

**SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE!  
First of all, please don't kill me for not updating, I've been surprisingly busy and I had no inspiration what so-ever for this chapter, so it's just filler! And second, IMPORTANT NOTE ON CLARY! **

**I've been reviewing my past chapters, and I just think you might be confused on a thing. CLARY DIDN'T LOATHE JACE! She didn't like him, borderline hated him since she was little, but they've only met TWICE before this, and Clary WAS little! So don't think I just magically made Clary like him! She didn't like him and she DID hate him when the marriage was announced because she doesn't WANT to get married! So now she just decided that maybe Jace isn't so bad, because I don't think it's in Clary's nature to hate so easily. And also, cocky Jace is still here, so don't think he's all sweet and romantic! ALSO NEXT REALLY IMPORTANT NOTE! I'm looking for a beta :D I don't really know how that works, so I'm just looking for another good writer who can maybe write me a chapter if I'm too busy to but I'd still like to make all the major decisions! Sorry if I sound stupid, I'm new at this lol **** PM me if you're interested and I'll give you the full details! Love you all, stay beautiful and MAY THE LORD BLESS YOU WITH A SEXY DREAM OF JACE YOUR WELCOME! -M**


End file.
